Rosas de Vidro
by Lady Mirza
Summary: E se um crime mudasse toda a história?E se um dia mudasse sua vida?E se você perdesse tudo aquilo que amava? Você conseguiria dizer adeus? Essa é a história de Kagome, uma jovem q não soube seguir em frente
1. Prólogo

**E se um crime mudasse toda a história?  
E se um dia mudasse toda a sua vida?  
E se você perdesse, de uma só vez, tudo aquilo que amava? Você conseguiria dizer adeus?  
E se tudo que te sobrasse fosse a vida que você jamais teria?  
Essa é a história de Kagome, uma jovem que não souber dizer adeus e seguir em frente!**

* * *

Uma vez quando eu era criança estava brincando de esconde-esconde com a minha irmãzinha. Eu me escondi no sótão por muito tempo. A ouvia chamar por mim, mas permaneci escondida. Então eu a ouvi chorar...

Seu chorinho ultrapassara as paredes e chegara até mim. Por um momento fiquei ouvindo seu choro sem coragem de ir cessa-lo.

Então saí correndo do meu esconderijo e fingindo ter feito um passe de mágica surgi em sua frente.

_- Onde você estava? - ela perguntou rindo e esquecendo as lágrimas que tinha derramado_

_- Estava bem ao seu lado... - Eu ri e a peguei no colo. Ela envolveu seus bracinhos em meu pescoço e se aninhou em meu colo_

_- É mentira... Num tava... Eu não te vi – dizendo isso sua voz ficou novamente manhosa, como que se a lembrança da solidão em que a deixei ainda doesse em seu coraçãozinho._

_- Mas é claro que não me viu... Eu sou mágica!_

_- Mágica? Igual as fadas?_

_- Igualzinha... Eu estou sempre do seu lado... Mesmo que não possa me ver – Falo de maneira séria, para dar crédito as minhas palavras, mas não resisto e caio na gargalhada de seu rostinho repleto de admiração e incredulidade a olhar para mim._

_- Vai estará sempre do meu lado?- ela pergunta hesitante_

_- Para todo o sempre, mesmo que jamais possa me ver..._

Ela saiu do meu colo e começou a correr pela casa enquanto cantava "A mana vai tá sempre do meu lado... A mana vai tá sempre do meu lado...".

Sua vozinha ecoava pela casa e por meu coração

Jamais me esqueci desse dia e naquela época eu não sabia o quanto eram verdadeiras as minhas palavras. Mas isso já foi há muito tempo.

**

* * *

**

**OiOiOi**

**Bem gente é isso aí...**

**Para quem não me conhece, muito prazer, para quem já me conhece e provavelmente está cansado de me ver por aqui: Estou de volta!**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Sei que havia dito que não saberia quando escreveria um novo fic, mas estou com essa história na cabeça faz tempo e precisava escreve-la, sinceramente não sei se vou termina-la, não ando a fim de me comprometer com nada ultimamente, mas sei que precisava provar para mim mesma que ainda sou capaz de escrever uma história.**

**Quanto a história em si, só uma coisa a dizer: Será triste! Irremediavelmente triste! **

**Não, não quero escrever sobre estrelas, não quero escrever sobre dias dourados.**

**Quero escrever lágrimas**

**Lágrimas que foram derramadas ou não. Lágrimas silenciosas, escandalosas.**

**Lágrimas que ainda não consegui chorar, e que sequer me esforçarei para derramar.**

**Não vou chorar, mas escreverei as lágrimas que não chorei.**

**Não vou chorar no escuro do meu quarto, quero lágrimas em palavras, expressas em telas frias e vazias, como eu!**

**Mas não se preocupem, isso não é um ato desesperado, não estou desesperada, mas preciso desesperadamente escrever lágrimas!**

**Para todos que esperaram por mim e cobraram a minha volta, bem: Estou aqui! De volta com minhas palavras tolas e desabafos desesperados.  
Senti falta demais de cada um de vocês: Lo (lindona), Ângelus (filhote), Beka, Keka, Natalle-chan, Jenni, Gy (minha titia tão linda que sumiu), Bianca, Carolzinha, Kassie, CaHh (minha rosa) e tantos outros nomes que agora me fogem a mente.  
Seria possível eu expressar o quanto vocês representam na minha vida?  
Amo vocês demais e estou feliz por voltar...**

**Beijos em seus corações**

**Lady Mirza**


	2. Lembranças de viver

**Cap.1 Lembranças de viver**

Às vezes eu tento pensar no que significa a vida, no que significa viver, não sei, mas me parece tudo tão estranho.

Como posso saber que a minha vida não foi um sonho? Como saber se ela foi real?

Quando eu era pequena acreditava em fadas e era capaz de enxerga-las, mas um dia me disseram que as fadas não existem e então percebi que tudo o que eu achava que via era uma mentira.

Tenho medo... Medo que alguém me diga que a minha vida foi uma mentira e então... Então ela vai deixar de existir?

_Estou correndo pela minha casa, entro no quarto da minha mãe, mas não tem ninguém lá, a cama está vazia, o mesmo acontece quando entro no quarto da minha irmã. _

_Eu chamo pela minha família, mas ninguém me responde, está tudo tão escuro. Então eu corro, corro pela casa e tento chamá-los novamente, mas então a minha voz não sai._

_Está tudo desaparecendo ao meu redor. Corro para a porta da sala, ainda é noite do lado de fora da rua._

_Saio da minha casa e quando olho para trás ela desaparece e eu fico sozinha chorando..._

_Chorando..._

_Acordo ainda chorando, a minha mãe entra no meu quarto, acende a luz e senta-se ao meu lado._

_- Kagome, meu amor, calma, foi só um pesadelo..._

_Eu me aconchego em seu colo como se pudesse me proteger do mundo, sinto o calor da sua pele e o seu cheiro... Eu nunca disse a minha mão que adorava o cheiro dela e agora isso me parece tão importante. Tenho medo que ela desapareça!_

_- Não tinha ninguém... Eu chamei e todos foram embora, vocês foram embora! Me deixaram!_

_Volto a chorar_

_- Kagome, foi só um pesadelo, não foi real._

_- Como você sabe? Como sabe que não foi real? Que foi só um pesadelo? E se tiver sido de verdade? E se eu não acordasse nunca mais e fosse verdade para sempre?_

- _Porque eu jamais te deixaria sozinha, e se isso aconteceu então só pode ser um pesadelo._

_Me pareceu tão certa a explicação da minha mãe... Como algo tão triste poderia ser real? Como eu poderia perder, de uma só vez, todos a quem amava?_

_Sorri aliviada certa de que coisas terríveis assim só poderiam ser pesadelos_

Nessa noite mamãe se aninhou nas minhas cobertas e dormiu ao meu lado. Eu tinha sete anos e foi a última vez que acordei chorando. Claro que depois disso tive alguns pesadelos, mas então acordava e lembrava das palavras da minha mãe: Nada que nos separasse poderia ser real.

Mas isso também não era verdade!

Agora eu corro!

Não sei onde estou, mas sinto tanto frio... Tanto frio como se minha alma tivesse sido congelada, como se meu coração...

Continuo correndo, tentando fugir da dor que domina meu corpo... Mas por mais que eu fuja a dor me persegue e se infiltra em mim...

Tento gritar, clamar por ajudar... Mas a voz não sai

Queria poder ajoelhar e rezar... Simplesmente... Mas não consigo, não tenho forças o bastante para isso.

Só consigo correr por esse imenso vazio, buscando fugir de minhas dores... São tantas dores... Tantas dores!

Meu deus...

Não sei quem sou... O que estou fazendo aqui?

Tento me agarrar as minhas lembranças para ter a certeza de que estou viva... De que existo... Mas as lembranças fogem de minha mente... Como eu fujo... Talvez eu também esteja fugindo delas...

Repasso por minha mente quem eu sou, grito a plenos pulmões, para que minha voz confirme a existência de minhas palavras:

Sou Kagome Higurashi e eu tenho 15 anos.

_- Kagome! Kagome!_

_Ouço a voz de minha mãe se espalhando pela casa._

_A vantagem de se morar em um templo é que sempre existem mil lugares para você se esconder quando não quer ser encontrada._

_Moro com minha mãe, minha irmã Kikyou, minha irmãzinha Rin e meu avô. Eu sou a filha mais velha, o que faz com que todas as obrigações sempre sobrem para mim... É por isso que a mamãe está me chamando, quer que eu tome conta da Rin para ela._

_E eu já sei o que vai acontecer: Ficarei escondida aqui no templo por um tempo até que a mamãe canse de me chamar então eu vou aparecer com cara de quem não sabe o que aconteceu e dizer que estava estudando no jardim, por isso não ouvi ninguém chamar._

_Acontece à mesma coisa todos os dias... _

_A voz da minha mãe começa a se silenciar, saio de trás da porta do meu quarto e caminho, na ponta dos pés, em direção ao quintal, lá corro em direção ao meu santuário: A árvore sagrada!_

Onde está a minha árvore?

Estou correndo por esse lugar escuro... Eu não vejo nada!

Eu só quero voltar...

_Quando quero ficar sozinha corro para a Árvore Sagrada, sento-me na parte de suas raízes que está expostas e encosto-me seu tronco._

_Não sei... Mas o mundo sempre me pareceu mais bonito quando estou sentada à sombra de suas frondosas folhas._

_Já não posso ouvir mais os berros de minha mãe, sinceramente acho que ela já parou de me chamar por mim._

_Engraçado a vida..._

_Às vezes eu quero ficar sozinha... Na paz e no silencio... Nessas horas eu não quero ouvir o choro da minha irmãzinha nem tentar arrancar a Kikyou de sua seriedade. Quero ser apenas eu..._

_Mas quando consigo o que tanto quero... Então me parece que só sei quem sou quando estou secando as lágrimas da Rin ou tentando fazer a Kikyou sorrir._

_Sorrio de minhas próprias tolices e volto para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Sempre morei, com a minha família, no Japão em um templo budista centenário. É meio esquisito morar em um templo, mas nunca me importei, era como algo mágico.

Na minha família somos responsáveis por tomar conta de uma bolinha de vidro milenar. Existem muitas lendas em torno dela, sinceramente não sei quais são verdadeiras.

_- Kagome! Kagome! - a voz do meu avô parecia ser capaz de preencher toda a extensão do templo. Corri ao seu encontro, mas já sabia do que se tratava: Hoje eu faço quinze anos e vovô vai me dar o meu presente._

_- Oi vôzinho...- Eu o abraço._

_É tão engraçado abraçar o vovô... Ele é tão pequenino em meus braços. Às vezes penso que ele parece uma antiga árvore de bonsai, retorcida pelo tempo, mas nunca disse isso para ele. Esse é um desses pensamentos bobos que sempre cruzam a minha mente e que guardo em segredo para rir sozinha quando não há ninguém por perto._

_Ele olha-me com seus olhinhos pequeninos e brilhantes. Passo a mão nas rugas do seu rosto enquanto penso que um dia o meu próprio também será assim._

_- Kagome, eu tenho um presente para você! É algo que está em nossa família há gerações, e agora será seu._

_Já sei do que ele está falando: Da bolinha de vidro_

_- É a Jóia de Quatro Almas. A gerações os membros de nossa família tem protegido a Jóia e agora essa é a sua obrigação._

_Sempre soube que isso aconteceria: No meu aniversário de quinze anos meu avô me daria a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Olho para o meu avô, cheio de orgulhosa reverência, estender a Jóia para mim._

_Fico pensando que talvez essa bolinha de vidro se pareça com qualquer bijuteria comprada em um vendedor ambulante. Tenho vontade de dizer isso para meu avô, mas ao ver novamente seus olhos percebo a emoção que sente ao segurar a Jóia._

_Nunca fui muito capaz de entender a fé. Vejo todos os dias pessoas se ajoelhando no templo de minha família e acendendo velas. Me pergunto se existe algum Deus que ouça os apelos dos homens, se algum Deus se importa com as velas que os homens acendem._

_E se não houvessem homens para acender velas, Deus ficaria no escuro?_

_Vejo homens de religiões tão diferentes defenderem seus deuses tão únicos e alegarem milagres tão certos._

_Se deus quisesse que eu soubesse seu verdadeiro nome, se é que existe, ele me diria... Mas ele nunca me disse nada_

_Talvez deus seja apenas uma criança séria que brinca com nossas almas!_

_-Tome, essa Jóia agora é sua como já foi de tantas mulheres que já viveram antes de você. Se você puder acreditar nisso então será capaz de sentir a força da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Se você tiver fé!_

_Pego a Jóia e por um instante sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, penso que talvez seja por causa da Jóia, mas então penso em Deus no escuro sem velas e desisto._

_- Muito obrigada vovô!_

_Dou um beijo em meu avô e saio correndo, quando estou longe de seu olhar coloco a bolinha de vidro na bolsa da saia de meu uniforme escolar, subo as escadas que levam até a minha casa e pego o meu material, está na hora de ir para o colégio._

_Passo pelo quarto da minha irmãzinha..._

_- Rin, estou indo para o colégio!_

_Ela estava sentada no chão, debruçada sobre um papel e cercada por lápis de cor, então correu em minha direção._

_- Pra você... É uma carta, eu qui fiz!_

_Pego o papel que ela me estende, consigo identificar uma menina com uma saia verde e uma cabeça enoooorme que imagino ser eu, ao meu lado no desenho uma menina vestida de princesa, que logicamente representa a minha irmãzinha e ao lado desta uma menina séria carregando o que parece ser livros e que, obviamente, é a Kikyou._

_- Somos nós três... - ela me diz, aparentemente orgulhosa de seus dotes artísticos – Para ficarmos sempre juntas. Feliz Aniversário!_

_- Obrigada, maninha! Esse foi o melhor presente que ganhei na minha vida! - doou um demorado beijo em sua bochecha._

_- Você vai para a escola hoje? - ela pergunta em um muxoxo_

_- A irmã tem que ir... Mas olha só - tiro de dentro do bolso a bolinha de vidro - Tenho uma missão especial para você, está bem? - Seus olhinhos brilham radiantes – Você precisa tomar conta dessa bolinha para mim, mas não pode deixar ninguém saber, tá?_

_Vejo minha irmãzinha pegar a Jóia com todo o cuidado que eu deveria ter tido e chego a me sentir mal por ter feito isso. _

_Sinto um aperto em meu coração ao vê-la segurar a Jóia com tanto cuidado, até parece que é ela, e não eu, quem deveria protege-la._

_Dou-lhe um demorado beijo na bochecha e saio correndo já atrasada para a aula_

Eu não sabia...

Não, não sabia a importância daquele beijo.  
Se eu soubesse...

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Quantos beijos que não dei? Beijos que nunca poderei dar!  
Se eu soubesse quais palavras seriam verdadeiramente as últimas gostaria que fossem ternas.  
Gostaria de ter podido abraçar meus amigos tão fortemente a ponto de poder tocar-lhes a alma.  
Gostaria de ter permanecido mais tempo no colo da minha mãe, senti-la fazer carinho em minha cabeça até eu pegar no sono, como uma criança.. A criança que eu era e jamais voltarei a ser.

Mas nunca sabemos, não é mesmo?

Parece tão trágico que só percebemos a importância de algo que perdemos.

Dores que não sentimos parecem explodir tão forte em nossos peitos.

Como os amores pelos quais não tivemos a coragem de lutar, os amigos que deixamos que partissem...

Meu Deus, como dói o adeus que não dissemos.

Se ao menos eu soubesse...

Se soubesse a importância daquele beijo jamais permitiria que ele terminasse...

Mas isso também não seria uma dor? Me agarrar a algo apenas por saber que vou perde-lo.

Acho que nada diminui a dor da perda, nem o conhecimento e nem a ignorância!

Quero voltar...

Quero pegar a Rin no colo e contar a ela histórias de fadas, quero entrar gritando no quarto de Kikyou quando ela estiver estudando e arranca-la do mundo tão fechado em que ela vive, quero fugir de minha mãe quando ela começar a berrar para que eu arrume meu quarto ou pedir que tome conta das minhas irmãs. Quero ajudar o vovô a fazer seus remédios nojentos e rir de seus terríveis diagnósticos...

Quero voltar!

Paro de correr... Já não quero mais fugir de minhas dores, já não quero vagar pelo vazio gélido que me cerca... Eu quero voltar... VOLTAR!

A escuridão que cobria meus passos parece atender a minha súplica e desaparece dando lugar a uma luminosa neblina que enche o ar...

Dou alguns poucos passos e me deparo com uma construção... Que me é tão familiar... É um colégio...

Sim. Eu conheço esse lugar!

Esse colégio se parece... Sim, é ele. Ou pelo menos algo bem parecido

Não há ninguém no pátio do colégio... Está vazio...

Quando eu era pequena meu sonho era vir estudar nesse colégio, aqui minha mãe estudou quando pequena. Eu adorava deitar em seu colo e a ouvir contar histórias sobre a época em que ela ainda era uma estudante.

Eu acreditava que se eu estudasse no mesmo colégio onde ela estudou um dia seria como se dividíssemos um mesmo passado.

Acreditava que um dia eu me sentaria no sofá e minha filha se deitaria em meu colo, então em cotaria a ela história de minha época de menina... Como a mamãe

Falaria sobre meus dias de menina... Como a mamãe

Riria ao lembrar de dias que já passaram... Como a mamãe.

_É uma tarde fria de domingo_

_Estou deitada na cama de minha mãe, com a cabeça em seu colo. Aninhadas e dormindo junto a mim estão as minhas irmãs. Sinto mamãe fazer cafuné me mim e quase durmo, mas não quero perder esse momento._

_A chuva cai, barulhenta, no telhado da casa. _

_Ouço minha mãe cantar baixinho o hino do colégio, como se fosse uma canção de ninar._

_Depois ela vai me contar sobre suas amigas e da vez em que seus pais a proibiram de ir a uma festa. E então ela vai contar como conheceu papai..._

_É sempre assim. Já me acostumei a ouvir essa mesma história, contada com essas mesmas exatas palavras, mas não me importo, sei que a mamãe não está contando para mim._

_Ela olha para a brancura das paredes e desfia suas memórias, como se verificando que elas continuam guardadas em seus lugares._

_Adoro ficar perto da mamãe quando ela está assim, entre o aqui e o lá, entre o hoje e o ontem que ela acalenta em suas lembranças..._

_O sono começa a pesar em minha vista, mas não vou dormir... Não perderia esses momentos por nada!_

Mas esse é um futuro que jamais terei.

Não, esse não é o colégio onde sonhei estudar, está vazio e frio e brumas parecem esconder o chão.

Eu não sei onde estou... Queria respostas!

Eu não queria estar aqui... NÃO QUERO ESTAR AQUI!

- Então onde queria estar?

Ouço uma voz... È a primeira vez que ouço alguma coisa desde que cheguei aqui... Olho para os lados, mas não há ninguém.

- Onde você queria estar?

- Quem, está aí? Apareça!

- Quer mesmo que eu apareça? – era uma voz doce, como de uma criança, mas tão distante.

- Sim! – ouço a minha própria voz ecoar pelo pátio vazio

Então ela surge. Uma menina de aparentemente oito anos, parece estar descalça, usando um longo vestido branco, nas mãos traz um espelho redondo, os olhos são distantes e os cabelos longos parecem neve.

- Quem é você?

- Você queria respostas, não é? Você me chamou.

- Você vai me dar respostas?

- Infelizmente não... Não há nada que eu possa dizer que você já não saiba, mas eu posso te ajudar a aceitar!

Eu queria permanecer olhando para ela... Mas não posso. Meus olhos ardem, mas não choro.. Não vou chorar! Ela possui olhos tão transparentes que posso me ver neles. Não quero me ver, pois ver é lembrar... E eu não quero... Não quero!

- Onde estou? – pergunto, ainda de costas para essa estranha menina.

- Onde você está?

- No céu?

- Não! O céu não existe

Agora as lágrimas escorrem pela minha face. Não posso mais conte-las

- Vovôzinho, vovôzinho? 

_Tenho três anos de idade, estou correndo pelo pátio de minha casa enquanto termino de vestir a pesada roupa de sacerdotisa, no entanto me atrapalho vestindo a bata e acabo por tropeçar na larga calça vermelha que não estava bem presa a minha cintura._

_As lágrimas rolam pela minha face e caem no chão, permaneço caída com o rosto escondido nos braços._

_- Que menina mais chorona... Desse jeito não vai ser uma boa sacerdotisa._

_O vovô me pega no colo e seca as minhas lágrimas. Finjo ainda estar chorando, as lágrimas já secaram, mas eu não quero que o vovô saiba, pois quero que ele me leve de colo até o templo._

_Quando chegamos no altar ele me coloca o chão._

_- Daqui a alguns anos eu não vou mais agüentar fazer isso, ouviu senhorita? Portanto pode parar de fingir que está chorando, pois do jeito que você está crescendo serei eu que vai chorar se tiver que carrega-la até aqui outra vez._

_O vovô fala com um tom de zangado, mas sei que está brincando. Ele termina de arrumar meus trajes cerimoniais._

_Nos ajoelhamos diante do altar e acendemos incensos._

_Não sei exatamente o que fazer, mas faço tudo o que o vovô faz... Assim ele vai ficar orgulhoso de mim._

_Tem uma hora que ele junta as mãos diante do rosto e reza baixinho... Mal posso ouvi-lo falar_

_- O que estamos fazendo?- pergunto baixinho para não atrapalhar a oração ainda mais. Penso que se eu falar bem baixinho o Papai do Céu nem vai perceber que estou falando._

_- Estamos rezando... – o vovô também fala sussurrando. Vai ver ele também não quer deixar o Papai do Céu zangado_

_- Pra quê?_

_- Não é para quê, mas para quem. Estamos rezando para a sua vovó._

_- Mas a vovó não está aqui... Ela não pode ouvir. Onde ela está?_

_- A vovó está no céu... E ela pode nos ouvir de lá... Assim sempre que você quiser falar com a vovó é só falar bem baixinho e pensar nela que ela vai ouvir._

_- E o que ela está fazendo no céu?_

_- Está rezando por nós..._

- Porque estou aqui?

- Porque você está aqui?- mais uma vez a menina me responde com a pergunta que eu havia lhe feito.

- Porque eu morri...

* * *

**OiOiOi**

**Bem gente é isso... Mais um fic.**

**Até onde vou? Não sei!  
Porque comecei? Também não sei...Ou sei... ou quem vai saber...**

**Mas o fato é q estou aqui...**

**Qt a esse fic preciso dizer q foi inspirado em um livro que li dia desses, bem o nome só revelarei no ultimo capitulo (se é que conseguirei chegar até ele, mas enfim, a esperança é a ultima q morre - pelo menos é o q dizem)**

**Mais um fic triste... É, eu sei, me desculpem, mas não consigo mudar essa tendencia atual!**

**Bem gente, gostaria muito de receber reviews, elogios, críticas, sugestões, tudo será bem vindo. Pra ser sincera são os comentarios que me incentivam a continuar a escrever sempre. **

**Espero q gostem**

**Ah... criei um fotolog, quem queiser passar lá:**

**www . fotolog. net/ bj (underline) mirza (coloquei assim pq o não aceita links, ko? é só juntar tudo)**

**Bjs em seus corações**


End file.
